plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Custodian
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played in an Environment: Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. |flavor text = Don't call him a "Space Janitor." He's a "Celestial Custodian" and darn proud of it.}} Celestial Custodian is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability instantly destroys a selected plant with 2 or less when he is played in an environment. Origins He is based on a janitor (also known as a custodian), a person who cleans and maintains buildings such as hospitals, schools and residential accommodation. His name is a combination of "celestial," referring to him being a Galactic Gardens card, and "custodian," another name for a janitor. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played in an Environment:' Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Don't call him a "Space Janitor." He's a "Celestial Custodian" and darn proud of it. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With On his own, a 3 /2 uncommon zombie is below average for just 3 . However, his ability may be useful as he can destroy a single plant with 2 or less, like Rolling Stone. While Celestial Custodian is more expensive, he serves as a 3 /2 fighter on top of the added Rolling Stone. But since this ability only activates if he is played in an environment, an optimal play is an environment on turn 2, as your opponent will have no way of removing it until he is played. While this zombie's ability also activates in a plant environment, this should never be your main way of using him. In fact, his ability can be considered a more useful Rolling Stone in some cases, due to the fact that it can destroy a plant before the Plants Play phrase. This means that his ability can destroy a dangerous plant already on the field such as Black-Eyed Pea before it can be boosted by your opponent. However, if you would rather prefer to destroy a plant during the zombie tricks phase with his ability, you can play him in Graveyard, which will reveal him in the zombie tricks phrase as well as activate his ability. However, it also puts him at a greater risk of , and if your opponent has Spyris, they can see that he has been played and then wait a turn to play their weak plants, wasting his ability. Also, this combo can only be normally done with Neptuna. Speaking of Neptuna, she can use In-Crypted or Firefighter to reuse his ability, while The Smash can do so with Secret Agent. Rustbolt can use his ability to destroy a plant in the zombie tricks phase via Teleport or Teleportation Zombie. As he is in professional tribe, he can be used to boost Zombie Middle Manager's strength if he gets hurt and be an Evolution fodder for . Against This zombie may possibly ruin your strategies if he is played in an environment, one of your low strength plants will be destroyed like Admiral Navy Bean, , or . The only counter to his ability is to keep your plants high in strength. As for the zombie himself, due to its otherwise poor stats, can be ignored, especially during the late game. Just keep in mind of its professional tribe synergy, which may be used to strengthen Zombie Middle Manager or to Evolve into Jurassic Fossilhead. Gallery 5B610C3A-826A-4AF0-9448-548AB8711BD6.png|Celestial Custodian's statistics CelestialCustodianCard.png|Celestial Custodian's card SpaceJanitorCardImage.png|Celestial Custodian's card image Space Custodian.png|HD Celestial Custodian CCabouttoattack.jpg|Celestial Custodian about to attack CelestialCustodianTintedGray.png|Celestial Custodian tinted gray due to a glitch CCactivate.jpg|Celestial Custodian activating his ability CCattacking.jpg|Celestial Custodian attacking Screenshot 2018-02-16-12-40-32-1.png|The notice that appears when there are two or more plants on the field when Celestial Custodian is played on an environment CelestialMustache.jpg|Celestial Custodian Fused with Mustache Monument CelestialOvershootAttack.jpg|Celestial Custodian doing an Overshoot attack Trivia *His description mentions his original codename, "Space Janitor." Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Professional cards Category:Instant-kill zombies